The Last Dragon Chronicles
The Last Dragon Chronicles is a book series created by Chris 'd Lacey. There are seven books in the series and a guide book. Synopses are taken from the back of the Scholastic version of the books. 1. The Fire Within : When David moves in with Elizabeth Pennykettle and her eleven-year-old daughter, Lucy, he discovers a collection of clay dragons that come to life. David's own special dragon inspires him to write a story, which reveals the secrets behind a mystery. In order to solve the mystery and save his dragon, David must master the magic of the fire within -- not only with his hands but also with his heart. 2. Icefire : In the exciting sequel to The Fire Within, David must uncover the truth behind the mysterious clay dragons. David's quest is to discover the link between the fire of the last known dragon on earth and the icy regions of the Arctic. It's a journey that will change his life forever, a journey that will bring him to the very heart of the legend of dragons and the mysterious ancient secret of the icefire... 3. Fire Star: A research trip to the Arctic and a contract for a new book -- life can't get much better for David Rain. But as soon as David finds himself in the icy climates, he begins to write his legend of the bears, dragons, and the mysterious fire star. Soon he realizes that his tale is starting to mirror real life, and that an old enemy is on her way to meet him. Can David thwart her terrible master plan? Or will his world be destroyed forever? 4. The Fire Eternal: Five years have passed since David Rain disappeared mysteriously in the Arctic. And slowly the ice is changing, bears are starving, dragons are rising, and the souls of the Inuit dead are haunting the skies. The spirit Gaia, goddess of the Earth, is restless, aching to bring her might down upon these changes. But all living things may suffer if she does. As the weather grows wilder and the ice caps melt, all eyes turn from the north to David's daughter, Alexa. She is the key to stopping it... but can one girl save the world from the forces of evil or will she disappear like her father? 5. Dark Fire: Bestselling author David Rain was lost in the Arctic for five years. Now, his daughter, Alexa, has brought him back, but a lot more has returned to Earth with him. Dragons are back as well. And with them is a hidden trace of dark fire, the deadliest force in the universe. Life hangs in the balance as David, Lucy, and the Pennykettle dragons must destroy the dark fire before it's discovered and used to birth a darkling. Yet David's success could come at a terrible price -- the sacrifice of a beloved dragon. Is David's power strong enough to protect an entire world, including those he loves and all the dragons, from an evil older than time? 6. Fire World: David Rain, Lucy, Zanna, and the Pennykettle dragons disappeared after destroying a trace of dark fire. In a world between Earth and Ki:mera, called Co:pern:ica, lives a twelve-year-old boy named David. He and his friend Rosanna spend their days in the librarium, a museum for books, with the curator, Mr Henry, and the mysterious firebirds that roam the upper levels. When the two friends accidentally injure one of the firebirds, David and Rosanna find themselves on a remarkable and dangerous adventure. The evil Ix have found a way to Co:pern:ica from their home planet and have taken over a firebird, turning it to the side of darkness. The birds have a secret, though: They know about the existence of dragons. With the help of David and Rosanna, the firebirds must reach across the universe to call on the dragons for protection. But will the dragons arrive before the Ix destroy everything? 7. The Fire Ascending: On Earth, dragons and darklings are trapped in a bitter, unresolved conflict. But at the dawn of history, something is working to bring about a change. A mysterious force is rewriting timelines, turning what was once legend into startling reality.... Under the control of the wicked sibyl Gwilanna, the evil Ix have taken over and infected all life-forms with their Shadow, creating a darkling army. Voss, the leader of the army, has captured and imprisoned Gawain, one of the last dragons in existence, and is using him to seek a dark energy buried in the heart of the Earth. Desperate to stop the Ix, the Pennykettle dragons summon David and Rosa, two mysterious travelers from the future, for help. But together, are they powerful enough to prevent Voss and the darkling army from destroying the world and restore life as it should be? Guide book: Rain and Fire Rain and Fire is a companion to the Last Dragon Chronicles. From Scholastic: "Fans will be able to explore d'Lacey's fiery world one last time as they uncover secrets behind all seven books and gain insight into the characters they thought they already knew. Revealing the inspiration behind the dragons and full of fun facts, little-known tidbits, informative glossaries, and never-before-seen images, ''Rain & Fire ''is sure to be a crowd-pleaser, the perfect treat for devoted fans of the series who are hungry for more!" Category:Book Series